Naruto: The Harbinger of Death
by Reaper lance2
Summary: dark Naruto,Demon Naruto,insane Naruto, Eventual Evil Naruto
1. It begins

Naruto: Rise Of the Kyuubi

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki on his 5th birthday encounters a mob of angry villagers and shinobi. The reason he's being chased? simple the people of his home village think that he is the demon that tried to annihilate them 5 years ago. The same demon known as The nine tailed fox, the strongest of the mighty bijuu.

The village hidden in the leaves, a boy is being shunned and attacked. The reason for the attacks? The people of the village despise him for something that he cannot control, the people are ignorant, the shinobi the ninja of the village either hate the kid as well and partake in the beatings or refuse to even go near him, he only has 2 friends. The first one is the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his teacher in the ninja academy Iruka Umino. The boy that is hated by the village is Named Naruto Uzumaki and this is his story.

October 10, 5 years after the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi into a newly born child. Said child is running away from then enraged and drunk mob of villagers along with some of Leafs own ninja, Naruto Uzumaki is the child's name he's running down the bright and festive streets of the leaf village trying to escape the mob, until he feels a sharp pain in his right calf.

Falling to the ground and landing in a heap breaking his left wrist in the process he looks down at his calf and sees a kunai lodged into it, tears start to streak down his face and over his whisker marks, struggling he manages to stand and starts to run away again only after a few steps he feels the same pain in his left calf.

The mob caught up with him, with no way of escape Naruto curled in to a ball, the ninjas go to him first they started to punch him in the side of the head, kick him in the back, making a little 5 year old kid scream in pain and cough up blood, the villagers soon joined in, 2 of them grabbed one of his arms and snapped it like a dry twig, Naruto screamed in pain.

One of the ninjas a chunnin pulled out a kunai and started to skin Naruto on his arms, his back and part of his chest while another chunnin started to stab him in non- vital areas, Naruto's voice was gone because of all the screaming he did, eventually he blacked out from the pain and blood loss. He awoke in to dark place that had yellow walls with pipes sticking out in every way, with ankle high water as well.

He heard an inhuman roar that echoed and he started to walk towards the noise in an attempt to find what was making the noise. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes Naruto walked into a massive chamber that was light by torches, and had a massive gate against the back wall. inside the cage was a man about 6'9 with long red hair, some what hollow cheeks, a square jaw, a massive chest, massive muscles covered his arms and legs, he was wearing no shirt, black finger-less gloves that had metal plates on the back of the hand that had the Kanji for demon on his right hand and on the left the Kanji for death, baggy black jeans with a skull belt buckle, large black steel toe boots adorned his feet, his eyes were a dark red color, like blood, his pupils were slits and he had an insane smirk on his face, on his back from what Naruto could see from his position was a handle a handle to what Naruto did not know.

The man also had several tattoos on his body, on his exposed chest was the Kanji for Slaughter, written in black ink and filled in with blood red ink. The man noticed Naruto and yelled in a low and gravely voice like a rock crusher

" So my Jailor has finally come to visit?" Naruto on a look of shock and confusion on his face, the man noticed and said " I see you did not know about me but that an wait until later, now if you want to survive rip half of the seal on the cage off that will make you a half demon, and give you access to more of my chakra and also give me a corporal body again"

Naruto did not move an inch trying to get what was going on, seeing this the name yelled again " Get your fucking ass moving kit! we don't want to die!"

hearing this Naruto ran and jumped up to the seal ripping it cleanly in half, once Naruto landed on the floor a large bolt of deep red flew out of the cage and slammed into Naruto making him wake up again this time back in the leaf village.

Still surrounded by the mob but with one addition to it the man that was inside th cage was standing in front of Naruto ,now he could clearly see what was on the manes back it was a large sword, about 8 feet long with a black hilt, a blood red and black blade. Naruto could make out on the hilt inscribed there was the name of the massive weapon which read "Army Destroyer" The man smiled it was not a nice smile it was one that said "If you come near me I'll rip you apart".

The mod of ninja and villagers were shocked at how this monster of a man appeared seemingly out of no where, but the ninja in the group quickly recovered from their shock and just chalked it up to a shunshin no justu (Body flicker Technique).

One of the ninjas this time much higher up them the chunnin a jonin said to the man " Who are you? are you a ninja? if so where is your forehead protector? do you know what that thing behind you is?!" at this point the jonin was waving his arms around like a chimp that had its food stolen in human terms an Irishman who had his whiskey stolen from him then kicked in the shin.

\ The man in front of Naruto turned his head form the group do look down at the jonin, who flinched at the mans gaze, his eyes were a dark red that seemed to be glowing, for the jonin time seemed to slow down, breathing became hard for him, his body started to twitch and convulse. He tried to moves his body but to no avail, it would not move,

it was like he was rooted in place by something, thoughts started to race through the jonins mind, he started to break out in sweat, not one did the monster in front of him blink, the jonin started to see a pair of eyes behind the man, the eyes were a dark red, glowing brighter and more ominous, those eyes were filled with wrath and death and it lacked the one thing that the jonin wanted most at this point. And that was mercy.

The stare the jonin received was on par with the kyuubi little did he know that the man in front of him was the supposed dead 9 tailed fox. The fox reached over his right should and pulled out his sword and in a lighting fast motion sliced the jonins left arm off his body, the jonin screamed in pain as a torrent of hot steamy and sticky blood shot out of what was left of his left shoulder, the mans cries continued for what seemed like hours, it was heard all the way across the leaf village,

The man known as the fearsome kyuubi Demon lord, ruler of the bijuu, stood their listing to the sound that was like the best piece of music in the world to his hears, was drenched in the mans blood while laughing like a maniac.

With the same frightening speed as before he sliced the man apart, starting with his other arm, them working on his legs, one piece at a time, at the while the rest of the mob stood there with looks of shock and horror on their faces.

One the jonin fell the kyuubi decided to use a power that he had not used in 5 years, he turned to the rest of the mod and started to channel killing intent into his eyes, they started to glow brighter, the red becoming darker, he group of people started to scream like the jonin did when he had is arm cut off, though the group had no apparent injury on their bodies with the exception of 4. suffice to say those 4 had their head explode from the inside out sending blood, brain matter, flesh and bones flying, the blood fell around the man in a fine red mist, coating his entire body, he stood their and stuck his tongue out of his mouth and started to catch the seat coppery taste of it, it started to run down the sides of his mouth, and was dripping from his chin.

He sheathed his massive sword, while the rest of the mob was crying, pissing them selves, shiting them selves, and screaming at the top of their lungs in non intelligent words. The man turned to Naruto who was cowering in fear, and said " I'm not going to hurt you kit, come now lets head to the old man, also I have a proposition for you and him would you like to hear it?" Naruto still afraid of the titan, shakily nods his head how would you like to come with me to a place where you can get real training so you can obtain your goals?"

Naruto upon hearing this started to jump up and down, and started to nod rapidly in agreement. the man smiled and said "good kit now lets get to the old mans so you an get leaned up, and I will try to talk to him about the training, and by the way I am the kyuubi, but do not be afraid kit, I will not hurt you or any of your precious people so long as they don't anger me, or attempt to kill you or my self. for now though only you and the third can know about my identity so for now on in public call me Gatts."

Naruto started nodding again and said " hai Gatts-sensei." Gatts picked up Naruto and places him on his right shoulder and started walking towards the hokage tower in hopes of finding Sarutobi still doing paper work. True enough Sarutobi was still stuck in the tower doing paperwork, and was just about to head home for the night while cursing the monster that is the bane of every man in power.

When a knock disturbed his musing granting the person permission to enter he was confused to see Naruto walk through the door way and was shocked to see a very large man with an even larger sword came in soon after with a smirk on his face.

He just stared at Gatts as he motioned for Naruto sit in a chair while he withdrew his sword and rested it against the wall leaving a crater in the call where the pommel hit it, he sat down in the chair opposite Naruto's and crossed his legs left leg on the right knee and started to address him " hello Sarutobi been a long 5 years has it not?"

Sarutobi simply looked shocked and his face contorted into a look of absolute rage before he quickly schooled it back into an emotionless husk but to the trained eye you could see the rage threating to break free of his hold .He replied with enough malice to make Naruto shiver " yes it has you monster I thought that Minato dealt with you back then?"

The kyuubi chuckled darkly before continuing "he did, but that is enough talk of days long passed the reason I am some what free is because Naruto ripped half of the seal off, now before you get all pissy know that with out my intervention he would have been killed by a mob of your villagers AND your accursed ninja, I counted at least 3 chunnin and at least 2 jonin."

Sarutobi lost control of his emotions and slammed an old wrinkly and liver spotted hand on his desk and yelled " Those GODDAMNED FUCKERS! I swear if I ever see any more people weather it be ninja or villager attack Naruto again I will rip out their intestines and strangle them with it!"

Naruto started to press deeper into his chair while kyuubi just chuckled before talking again " I took care of the mob and healed his injury's and the reason I have come here besides informing you of what they did is propose to you the same thing I did Naruto" Sarutobi was looking some what wary at the man kyuubi took notice of this and continued " I have offered to train Naruto, but what I failed to mention"

he added as he looked at Naruto who was sleeping "is that I was also planing to visit an old friend of mine he was the one Minato called to seal me" Sarutobi paled at what the man was implying Kyuubi took great glee in stringing the old man along" yes Sarutobi I plan on taking Naruto here to the lair of the shinigami to train him not only in my knowledge but in that of the death god as well."

he looked at the pale form of Sarutobi and smiled Sarutobi quickly awoke him self from his day dreaming and started to look at the fox in a hole new light he nodded and said " Alright you may take him and train him but he must be back in time for the genin test for his class in the academy seeing the man nod his continued also how the fuck are you a human?"

kyuubi smiled and said in a monotone voice "well you old coot I am the strongest of the bijuu besides that all of us have to power to create a human body for us its just I did not use this form when I attacked, Oh and just not in my right mind then by right mind I mean my right insane mind, I was tricked into attacking you by a man that looked like a snake and who is also on shinigami's to torture for all of time list right after the hippies that die."

Sarutobi nodded and sighted at this and was about send them on their way when kyuubi spoke again " mind summoning the Rashomon gates for us I can't use chakra right now because its been 5 years since I last used any and also because Naruto can limit how tails I can use, by default I can only use one for right now as I am not fully out of the seal and because Naruto needs it until his own demonic chakra coils and chakra develop and until he gets used to it, if you wondering on how long I will be like this that is until hee is a bout 19 years old, by then the seal will dissolve and I will be free with out killing him because he will no longer be human but one of my kind."

Sarutobi was at the risk of an understatement gobsmaked at what the fox man was saying. kyuubi started to finish his brief overview on what was going on but Sarutobi only caught the last part" ... yes Naruto is turning into a demon slowly but when he is 19 he will be a full fledge demon albeit a weak one at first, now stop wasting time and some the gates already old timer its time to get the show on the road!."

Sarutobi just nodded and started making the hand seals required for the justu and molding his chakra for it to only make a man sized gate, the fox demon in human form stood up sheathed his sword picked up the sleeping Naruto and said kai ( open I think)

and calmly walked through the gates and into hell. leaving a dumbfounded Sarutobi to just mutter "fuck me" before falling asleep in his chair.

Chapter end

so how do you like my first story will be updated accordingly and don't forget to R&R don't pull any punches and tell me what you think also if anyone is willing to beta this send me a privet message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. also if anyone an think of a better name for the story tell me because I am kinda hard pressed to think of title that fits this story.

Reaper out


	2. Training

**Yo Im back and if you hadn't noticed last chapter I am better at writing fight scenes so this chapter may be a bit slow, those of you that have joined me again I say thanks and please leave reviews so you can help both myself and you in the future you because I will be able to make the chapters run smoother and quite possibly make them longer than around 7 pages a chapter while not giving up to much information that I could use for future releases and for myself my reasons are my own. Main pairing is naru/anko this will be a harem story poll is posted on profile check it out and vote**

**Now lets get it on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no money being made you know the drill.** **But I do own the Kyuubi in this story so I own the OC kyuubi yay for me!**

Chapter 2 : Training

On the other side of the gates Gatts calmly strolled through the massive hell scape, it was dark, there are no trees that don't get reduced to ash, volcanoes launching their hot load of lava into the air while billowing large plumes of black smoke.

There are people being strung up on a metal bar about 6'0 feet off the ground, with demons surrounding them, getting whipped, tortured, maimed, and for the women all that plus being one or more demons fuck toy for all of time.

The ground is bare, it has a reddish tint to it, from all the blood that is repeatedly spilled, the demons there were anything but cute and cuddly, one was a massive half man half bull monster , his eyes are a pale yellow color, long shaggy hair, and blood soaked shaggy brown fur.

Currently raping a young blond woman, with large breasts, a tight ass and a curvy body any woman would die for and in this case literally, was a large snake like beast, its scales were a dark red, its head was the size of a 20" inch tire, it has a long body with a torso, hips, legs and arms as well.

Kyuubi smiled at his domain and said in an maniacal and very unnerving way

"Its good to be home."

He kept walking until a large ghotic castle came in to view one he saw it he started to run gaining speed every second, as he was about to hit the walls of the castle he jumped up and over the immense walls of the stronghold and when he landed he was greeted by 10 spears aimed at his chest and face.

"Well, well ,well what do we have here it looks like my old friend has returned after 5 years in the human world" sneered a gravely voice, the guards quickly spun their heads around so fast Gatts was shaking his head and wondering wether or not they got whip lash.

The guards quickly lowered their weapons and kneeled in front of him and started to beg him for forgiveness, Gatts just smiled and kicked a random guard in the head and he grinned when he head the demons skull collapse inward.

He Turned and started to walk towards the being with the gravely voice, the being was none other then Shinigami, his eyes were a bright yellow with slitted pupils and

black rings around them on his face, his skin was a pale purple color, his long white hair fell around him and made him look even scarier, his black and white horns were ever present as always.

He looked at Gatts and smiled before he walked over and smacked the man on the back while saying " Its good to see you again Kyuubi, after I had to collect Minatos soul I am here knowing the demons needed to be kept in check.

So who's the brat?" Kyuubi sighed before starting to tell the story of what happened after he was sealed, starting with the first beating at around age one for Naruto, and working his way up until the present.

To say that the god of death was happy after the story was told would be redundant because you could feel the level of rage Shinigami was producing all the way back in the leaf village,

Sarutobi shivered, for an unknown reason. but he guessed it had some thing to do with Naruto. He feared the worst thinking that and hoping that Kyuubi and Shinigami would not train Naruto in anything demon and very powerful, too powerful for Naruto to handle and powerful enough to destroy the village.

Naruto awoke the next day only to find himself in a large 4 poster bed with dark red silk sheets and a large blood colored blanket, he heard a knock on the door while he was taking in his new surroundings.

Naruto gave permission to enter, and in walked in Gatts with a large shit eating grin on his face, he walked over to the bed and stood at the foot of it and said " Morning Naruto I trust you had a great sleep?" upon seeing Naruto nod he continued

" Good, today is the day we start your training, so get up and stand next to me I am going to put some seals on you 5 to be exact.

These 5 seals are called gravity seals what they do is add more weight on the body where they are placed the weight will go up by 1 lb a day you are not allowed to remove them during your training until myself for Shinigami say so is that clear?"

" Hai Gatts -sensei" While Gatts was applying the seals Naruto was deep in though ' Huh, I wonder what every one in the village will think about me when I return?' Naruto let out a snort that Gatts noticed but let it slide by knowing what was going on in his vassal's mind

' Ah screw those worthless fucks in the village the only person I want to see the look of shock on is the old man.'

Naruto snapped out of his musing only to say " um... you say something Gatts-sensei?" while his hand reached behind his head and started to sheepishly scratch the back of his spiky blond head.

Gatts stood there and then smirked a bit before he replied " I said get dressed and be quick about it because your going to meet your other sensei as well as start your training." At the mention of another sensei Naruto's head snapped up so fast Gatts swore he heard the boy get whiplash.

Naruto then replied in a curious tone of voice " ne... Gatts-sensei I thought only you was going to train me?" At this Gatts only shook his head and motioned to the boy to get dressed while he waited out side the door.

When Naruto opened the door he was wearing a new set of clothes, he was wearing a black wife beater, black some what baggie pants and a pair of black steel toe boots. Gatts nodded in approval, then motioned for the boy to follow him.

As they were walking Naruto was looking at the walls of the castle taking it all in, Gatts smiled and looked down at the little blond headed boy and mentally making his training schedule.

Gatts lead them through the large wooden doors that lead into the nightmarish realm he called home. Naruto gasped loudly at the sight of the hell scape with his head darting around in every direction trying to take it all in.

Gatts saw this and couldn't help but chuckle he rested a large hand on the boys head and said "easy there Naruto, I will show you around the realm when your strong enough to defend your self and be able to escape danger"

he saw the disappointed look in Naruto's eyes as he said that but continued anyway " it is more dangerous here then its was back in Leaf Naruto the only difference is here its not ninja and villagers chasing you its demons, souls of the damned and monsters."

He saw Naruto get a look of comprehension on his face the motioned for the boy to keep up as he started walking again.

Once away from the doors Gatts lead Naruto onto a side path that lead to a large training ground.

The training ground had a large lake in the middle of it that was surrounded by a large undead forest that had large trees with green leaves and Naruto noticed some had wooden targets hanging from or nailed to the trees.

As the two kept walking Naruto saw a large man standing by the lake and was about to ask who he was when he heard the man shout " About fucking time Gatts! You got the gaki with you?" The mans voice was deep and gravely like Gatts's.

Gatts shouted back " Yeah, yeah I got him. When they got to the lake side Naruto looked at the man only to discover how freighting he truly was, Naruto did what any 5 year old kid would due when coming face to face with a really scary person he hid behind Gatts's leg and clutched onto his pant leg.

Both Gatts and Shinigami looked down at the boy and smiled, Shinigami walked forward a few steps then crouched down so he was about eye level with the boy and said,

" Hello there Naruto you don't have anything to fear here with me and this big lumix around but that is besides the point I bet your wondering who I am right?" Naruto still hiding behind Gatts leg nods slowly never taking his eyes off of the god.

" Naruto I am shinigami and as of now your sensei along with kyuubi, so why don't we get started?" Naruto smiled widely and nodded.

Gatts amused as he was watching this cleared his throat.

" Well now that, that is out of the way lets get started"

Naruto's face looked like it was going to split in half because of the massive grin on it.

"Hai Gatts-sensei!"

"Ok Naruto first things first I would assume you know what chakra is? But by being sealed inside you I saw through your eyes what was going on at the academy, so it looks like were not going to start the exercises until you know what chakra is."

"Now chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy." Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise.

Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful.

Therefore, practicing a jutsu repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created.

As a result, the ninja is able to do that same jutsu with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push-ups.

The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy a person has, is "total stamina". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called the person's "chakra level."

" you got all of that Naruto? And also you can drop your mask it is not needed anymore." Shinigami looked surprised at the even the mention of a 5 year old having a mask, not a real mask mind you but an emotional one.

Naruto nodded and also had a surprised look on his face but quickly wiped it off of his face and chalked it up to the fox being in his stomach.

Gatts returned Naruto's nod and spoke again " First we will train your chakra control, because of my being sealed inside of you that's right shinigami I am not free of the seal, now first is the tree walking exercise."

Naruto just stood in place then nodded once signaling Gatts to continue his explanation.

" to tree walk you must focus chakra into the soles of your feet, too much chakra you fly off, to little you fall got it?" seeing Naruto nod again he pulled out a kunai before he sneered at it then flung it into the nearby water,

then pulled out a long, black and vicious looking dagger. Upon seeing Naruto's look of confusion and Shinigami slap his forehead with his palm

he decided to explain " I hate almost all bladed ninja weapons they're not brutal enough for my tastes so your going to be using this dagger, to mark how high you got on the tree before you fall or jump off,

This dagger weights about ten pounds so it will also add more weight to your body, thus you will get stronger muscles and better chakra control got that?"

"Hai Gatts-sensei!" and with that final cry Naruto started his work out.

Naurto's training schedule went like this, He woke up at dawn and made his way into the dinning hall to have breakfast with Gatts and Shinigami, then the group preceded to the training ground,

for the first month Naruto worked on tree walking, after the first couple of weeks into it Gatts called Naruto to the side and said " Your doing good Naruto keep it up and I have a jutsu to teach you"

" What is it Gatts-sensei?" asked Naruto with a eggar look on his face

Gatts smiled and chuckled lightly at Naruto's enthusiasm to learn new jutsus.

" The jutsu I am going to show you is called **Kage Bushin**, the **Kage Bushin **is a kinjutsu in Konoha meaning it is a forbidden jutsu, what it does is make a perfect copy of the user with chakra, you can strengthen the clone or clones with more chakra,

Another little known fact about the **Kage Bushin **is that you learn everything your clones did while the jutsu is still active. Here is the seal for it I want you to memorize it" Naruto nodded then Gatts crossed his fingers and said " **Kage Bushin no jutsu**" after a puff of smoke there stood 3 copies of Gatts

"Alright Naruto give it a shot"

"Hai Gatts-sensei!" Naruto crossed his fingers and said "**Kage Bushin no jutsu **" his a giant puff of white smoke 400 clones appeared.

Gatts whistled and said " good job kit, I bet you could make even more of them but that will do for now" he crossed his fingers once more creating another clone and said

" Now split them up it to groups of 100 and have them stand in front of one of my clones original included" Naruto nodded and quickly ordered his clones into groups.

Gatts and his clones looked at each other and gave each other a insane smile before the original spoke" alright group 1 will work on tree climbing, group 2 on water walking, group 3 will work on fuuinjutsu ,while the final group with the original will be learning taijutsu now BREAK!"

with that final word the other three groups left for different areas of the training ground.

Gatts looked at his small army and said " Alright ladies today your going to be learning some taijutsu but before we an start with the actual training your body needs to be able to cope with the different styles."

And for the rest of the first year Naruto worked on chakra control and physical fitness.

**(Time skip one year later)**

Naruto woke up and faced his strongest foe yet and possibly the worst one he will ever have... the sun.

No matter how much he tossed and turned, how much he tried to block those dreadful and bright rays he failed. Naruto finally giving up his hopeless battle stood up and muttered " Damn sun"

Naruto stretched his body and felt his bones pop back into place. He walked over to the mirror he had on his dresser and smirked when he saw his reflection,

He changes a lot over the course of the past year, he spiky blond hair grew to shoulder length, he eyes lost their original blue color and changed to eyes to mach Gatts, dark blood red color eyes, rimmed in black with slitted pupils,

his face lost all of his baby fat, what his face now looked like a carbon copy of his father but with his whisker marks, a X shaped scar on his left cheek, a long jagged scar went from his right shoulder to left hip he got that one after a near miss with Gatts sword during a spar.

His body gained a lot of muscle but not enough to hinder his movements, he grew from about 4'5 to 5 feet even, his wardrobe stayed much the same.

Black wife beater, baggy black denim jeans, large black steel toe boots, the additions to his out fit was a black trench coat with a lot of pockets, a pair of black finger less gloves and a black fingerless gloves, a black belt and a Hitai-ate with the kanji for Maelstrom on it.

Naruto got dressed and walked out the door only to be stopped by Gatts who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed,

"Yo.. Kit glad to see your up I got 2 things to tell you, first for the next year your training with Shinigami and second its time to get you a sword to, and also after your training with Shinigami I'm going to be teaching you metal working you never know when you may need to make your own weapons

and before I forget I have a few things for you" seeing Naruto's excited look on his face, he reached behind his back and pulled out 2 holsters one with a big white pistol and the other a big black pistol. (**imagine Alcuards guns from Hellsing I don't own this either Bastards) **

Seeing the guns Naruto's eyes widened and he started to drool at the sight of them Gatts seeing this chuckled and said "These are what is know as guns humans created them long ago before they were lost, these were made before humans discovered chakra, the white one is named Joshua and the black one is Jackal." Naruto carefully took the guns out of Gatts hands and slowly pulled Jackal out of it holster.

Naruto looked at the large black killing device with awe, its solid black, with golden cursive writing etched on to the side of the slide that held the guns name, it also had a picture of a woman on the butt of it.

Gatts sensing that Naruto wanted to know more about the weapon said

" Jackal: 13mm, high explosive, armor piercing rounds, semi auto, fixed sights, magazine holds 13 rounds remade with high grade chakra metal which allows ability to turn chakra into bullets, ranges from non-lethal to lethal

depending on how much chakra is used.

Also reinforced with high grade adamantium so its unbreakable the parts are also made from adamantium."

Naruto started to drool a bit from hearing about the gun he REALLY wanted to shoot something with it. Gatts chuckled a bit then said " lets go kit its time you picked your swords." as he started walking away, Naruto nodded numbly and fastened his guns to his belt behind his back before following Gatts.

Gatts lead Naruto to the armory and opened the large steel doors and walking inside.

As soon as Naurto walked through the large double doors his jaw hit the ground and he started to make a mewing sound just like a kitten as he stared as the walls of weapons.

T.B.C

**So how did you like it leave reviews and also vote on who will be in the harem the poll is on my profile. Chapter was slow I know but the next chapter should be better Naruto returns and I explain which swords he choose see ya next time**

**reaper out**


	3. Welcome Back

**Yo it's me its time for chapter 3 after this is up I will remove the notice and introduce Naruto's sword, sword style and his new rank in the hidden leaf village can you guess what it is? **

**Enough of that on to the VIOLENICE!!!!!!!!!!! mostly**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, if I did he would be bad-ass have a motorcycle , Sakura would be his bitch (that should mean something to you Naru/Sakura fans) **

**Sasuke would be dead (or a swordsmen in the ass slayer style) ( am I giving to many things away?) and Gaara would be an alcoholic (imagine a drunk Gaara YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY fuck RUN FOR YOUR LIVES A DRUNK SHUKAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!**)

All was quiet in the village hidden in the leaves, for most people that is. For Sarutobi Hiruzen it was nerve wrecking, today was the day Naruto returns from his training trip to hell.

He often got random chills during the boys absence **(A/N care to guess why winner gets a cookie),** but he was happy none the less, so he was sitting in his office staring at the bane of all the kages..... paperwork.

'I will get you one of these days you fucking bastard! Damn you Minato! For not telling me the secret for defeating this foul monster!! may you rot in the Shinigami's stomach!' thought Sarutobi angerly.

**(Scene change out side of the village)**

A large black motorcycle thundered down the dirt road heading to the village, the rider was dressed completely in black,

he wore a pair of black steel toe combat boots, a pair of black cargo pants with many pockets for scrolls and weapons, he wore no shirt showing off his etremely taned toned and musclar body

( not gay being descriptive) showing off a large black wolf with blood red eyes, its mouth open in a howl, showing off its white fangs, and its ten tails flowing behind it forming the Kanji for demon.

A black knee length sleeveless trench coat was flowing in his wake, a pair of black fingerless gloves covered his hands allowing his claws **(A/N yes you heard me claws) ** to be seen and used if needed.

His face was covered by a black half mask leaving only his eyes exposed, well they would be if not for the pair of black flys fly no.5 sunglasses, and flowing in the wind was his bone white spiky shoulder length hair.

He was speeding down the dirt road heading for the open gates going at about 225 Miles per hour.

**( Scene change village gates)**

Izumo and his friend Kotetsu (spelled right?) were sitting at the guard station staring off in to space unaware of their fast approaching (Spelling?) visitor,

Izumo being the quicker of the two, snapped out of his daydream about Konoha's ice queen Kurenai Yuui and the Snake mistress Anko Mitarashi, when he heard a sound that made him tense in fear, it was like the sound of an angry god.

The after a second or two his eyes widened to a comical level when he realized that the sound was heading straight towards the village!, he quickly reached over to the lever that opened and closed the gates and pulled it down and he watched as the large gates slowly closed.

He sighed knowing that that part was done he stood quickly and jumped to the side and hit the big red button that side ANBU in bold black print on the other side of the small 5X6 station.

**(Scene change Hokages Office)**

Sarutobi was getting worried it was past the time that him and Kyuubi or as he liked to be called Gatts agreed upon for their return, suddenly a light came on on his desk he looked at it and his eyes widened it was the panic button at the gates! He had to get their quickly!.

And with that he stood with the speed no man his age should have through off his Hokage robes and quickly used the **Shunsin no justu ** to get to the gates dressed in his battle attire.

**(Scene change again (getting tired my self of writing that) Village gates)**

The motorcycle powered toward the gates the rider smirked evilly as he neared the gates, he knew what they were going to do and knew what aweighted him at the gates.

The 2 ANBU squads, the 2 chuunin and the Hokage all watched and listiend to a angry god approatched the gates, the sound getting louder and louder with each passing second, after a bout 30 seconds they could see the being that they though was a threat to their village.

O how right they are but sadly they did not know at the time how big of a threat he was.

After about a full 2 minutes passed 2 minutes of sweating, shaking and all around fear the man pulled up right in front of the Hokage and turned off his machine, he stood slowly showing how tall he really was,

he was about 6'5 taller then one of the elite Jounin Kakashi Hatake.

The Hokage being the leader took a step forwards and said in a commanding voice " Who are you? What is your purpose for being here?" There was silence for a moment before the man replied in a deep gravely voice

" Aww I'm hurt old man don't you remember me?"

"No I don't recall ever meeting a person like you and I shall say this once more if you don't tell me what I want to know then you will be arrested, Now Who are you and what is your purpose for being here?"

The Man chuckled a dark mirth filled chuckle before he replied

"I'm sad old man that you can't even remember me but then again its been about 6 years now,"Gatts is that you?" the man looked saddened for a moment before he continued

"No sorry old man in not pops, I can't believe I am going to have to say this again but maybe you will remember DATTEBAYO!" Sarutobi Hiruzen the "God of Shinobi","The Professor" was shocked and it shown on his face.

The man smiled you could see it though the mask " So you finally remembered lets talk in your office I need to explain a few things, privately of course." he walked back over to the bike and pressed a seal on the gas tank the bike disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

The Hokage nodded dumbly and **Shunsined **back to his office.

The man smiled evilly before he turned back to the gathered ninja and released all of his killing intent and Chakra on them,

they shook, they sweated some passed out others pissed themselves or shit themselves but the one thing they had in common was that they all saw their deaths at the hands of the man no Monster in front of them.

He laughed a dark evil laugh then he slowly started to disappear it started from his feet and worked its was up, after a minute the killing intent stopped the chakra vanished but that haunting laugh remained.

**(Scene Change Hokages office)**

When the Hokage arrived in his office he sighed then sat down in his chair and waited for his guest, he did not have to weight long.

When Naruto arrived in the office he looked at his grandfather figure and pulled down his mask showing his whiskered cheeks and smiled a real smile showing off his fangs.

He sat down in the chair nest to him and sighed and said " I take it you want to know what happened to me over the past six years right?" seeing the old man nod he continued " to set things straight while it was seven years for you its been 14 for me since the last time I saw you or this fucking village, Time moved faster in hell allowing me to train twice as long so instead of coming back to the village at 15 I am now 19.

**(A/N my math is not wrong I intended to have be 12 when he came back but that was too young for certain events to happen to him and the girls in his age group still young but not to young another cookie to the person who guesses right on the event or events in this case)**

" the reason why I was sad when you mentioned pops was because why I left we were at war with another group of demons, the snakes led by the eight tailed eight headed snake, there are nine demon lords the snake Satoshi is not the eight tailed demon lord. Just another demon.

" right now pops is not a full power he only has about seven of his tails back, it will take another year for the others to return.

As you no doubt remember pops told you I would become a full demon at 19 a very weak demon, that was not the case."

Sarutobi sighed and said " Stop let me guess you become the ten tailed demon right?"

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously

"that's right old man! I became the Juubi no Ookami or the ten tailed wolf which ever you prefer to call me"

"But why a wolf? Not a fox"

Narutos smile disappeared from his face and he replied " certain things happened, that I really rather not talk about right now"

Seeing this as his que to stop his questioning Sarutobi sighed and said " its alright Naruto but please tell me when your ready after all that is what family is for, now then seeing as your too strong to be a genin or any fucking rank in the village I am making your a jounin, also if you want to I need another jounin sensei for a team this year

the jounin who is supposed to be the sensei is a bit eccentric and may kill her students if they piss her off enough, so are you interested in the job, it pays well, also your partner is you accept is very pretty." Sarutobi knew he would accept after he said that , Naruto just nodded his head and replied

"ne old man, where am I supposed to stay anyway?"

"while I know you hate the village and no doubt the person who sealed Gatts into you I know you know your family history so you will be staying in your fathers complex."

Naruto sighed at this before he nodded and said" just to tell you now I am not loyal to this shit hole I am only loyal to you and only you, I will only answer to you, and when you die I will be leaving the village, also if you die in protection of the village I will stay and

fight until the attack or what ever is over then leave."

The Hokage nodded and said that it was acceptable and told him to be at the academy at noon.

**(I am afraid to write this but Scene change academy)**

Iruka stood in front of his class trying to shut them up , it was the day after the Genin exams and it was time for team assignments,

"team 1(**don't feel like writing the other teams)**

Team 7 with be Sasuke Uchiha, Sai , and Kiba Inzuka

Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake,

team 8 Hinita Hyuuga, Shino Abrame and Ino Yammaka,

your sensei is Kurenai Yuui,

Team Nine is still active from last year and lastly

Team Ten is shikamaru Nara,Choji Amkichi, Sakura Haruno Your senses are" but

before Iruka could finish a large black ball broke through the window and 2 kunai shot out holding it open

then a scantily clad woman stepped out, she was dressed in a fish net shirt, an orange skirt, and an open ankle length trench coat.

The banner read in white bold print

"The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi is here!"

said woman yelled " Alright brats meet me on the roof in five minutes!" but before the woman started to leave Iruka spoke up "ano.. Anko-san? Your about ten minutes early and your partner has not arrived." before he could finish a tower of pitch black fire erupted in the middle of the class room

when the flames died down it revealed a monster of a man, (insert description of Naruto here) "yet" Iruka finished, Iruka quickly composed himself and asked the question on every ones minds"um.. who are you?"

the man just laugh his cold and gravely laugh causing every one in the room to shudder with the exception of Anko who started to get a little wet.

Naruto finished laughing and turned towards Iruka, took of his sunglasses to reveal his pitch black eyes with a amber pupil in the shape of a slit, and said "Naruto Namikaze Anko-sans partner just returned from a training trip to Hell."

**And on that happy note I give you chapter 3 Sakura is not in the harem she will be really nothing more than a slave to Naruto and Anko, the harem will be **

**Anko,Kurenai,Hana,Tsume Inzuka Yugito Nii and a OC species revealed next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess every one liked the fact that I updated? N.H.B went from 92 hits to over 600 in about 3'n half hours I feel special, so did anyone guess that Naruto would be a Jounin? Or how about being the Juubi? If I don't get a review after this chapter I might make this as much as the idea makes me shudder a YAOI PARING!!!! So fucking review or ELSE!!!**

**QUICKLY START THE VIOLENCE!! I NEED TO FAN MY FLAMES OF MANLYNESS (the Yaoi threat scared me too)**

**DISCLAIMER: MASSIVE SWEARING, ASS KICKING, POSSIBLE DEATH, POOSSILE MIND CONTROL. I DON'T OWN NARUTO CHECK LAST DISCLAIMER FOR PROOF.**

Normal speech "die you fucker!"

normal thoughts 'I'll kill you'

Demon speech **"tacos!!"**

Demon thoughts **' come back here with my taco you anal astronaut!'**

Justu **Demon art: Corpse Wall justu (original justu my credit!)**

Naruto was on in the village about an hour and he already wanted to leave, the place did not change at all from the shit hole he remembers.

When he arrived at the academy he noticed a few things, first was the scared looks he got when he used his second favorite travel method (**his bike is his favorite) Black fire shunsin. **

It looked like half of the class pissed themselves, Second he noticed a very hot purple haired goddess and briefly wondered if she was single.

And lastly he noticed the hungry looks being sent to him from the king of brood Sasuke Uchiha that were actually aimed at his crotch, Naruto shuddered mentally.

Naruto having enough of the stares he said" team ten?" seeing the aforementioned team he turned and said " meet me and the goddess over there on the roof in 4 minutes, or else you fail"

Naruto while in motion disappeared in a column of black fire.

The Genin looked at each other for a minute before they started toward the roof, while their other sensei Anko blushed slightly at being called a goddess by a god himself. **(kinda true)** She shook her head and vanished in a swirl of leaves, and appeared on the roof next to Naruto before their team arrived.

Just as their team was walking on to the roof Anko spoke "Alright maggots its time to introduce your selves name likes dislikes blah blah blah. You piny your up" she said pointing at Sakura.

Sakura glared at Anko but she just returned it causing Sakura to shudder and look away.

"um Sensei? Why don't you go fist to show us how its done" Anko and Naruto shared a look that said " what is behind that huge ass forehead? And why don't she us it?"

Anko sighted this was going to be a major headache why did she take this job again? Oh yeah it was the free year supply of Dango the Hokage promised her.

"fine fine, ya brat , name's Anko Mitarashi you will address me as Anko-sama or else I like dango, sake, snakes and my job at the interrogation department, I dislike a certain snake pedophile, dreams for the future?hmm Kill aforementioned pedophile. Now you pinky"

"my name is Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke-kun, I dislike Ino-bunta, my dreams for the future," Sakura's eyes glaze over, and she starts getting a nosebleed, while chuckling perversely and mumbling "ohhh Sasuke-kun harder"

Anko laughed and thought' fuckin fangirl great"

Naruto was having similar thoughts 'great a fan girl well at least its not mine, then again mine are all demons, hot demons, hot submissive demons, hot submissive female demons **(A/N; its his status in hell he is the strongest demon ever, not to mention the adopted son of the lord of hell that lets him get all that poon.)**

dammit now I need one of them I wonder if nibi-chan is sealed? If not theres all ways that vampress, Yeah I'll call her, later.' Naruto nodded to himself before he realized that the other two were done with their introduction so it was now his turn.

He scratched he head sheepishly and said "Name's Ookami no Ryuu or as I am better known as Naruto Uzumaki," Seeing Anko's eyes widen he turned to her and said "if you want to know more go and talk to the old man, any way either call me Ryuu-sama or Ookami-sama is that clear!" he barked they nod quickly,

"my likes are, my bike, pops, my uncle, demons, swords,guns,beer,money women,wolves,foxes, money blood, guns and Killing,

My Dislikes not having any blood, people who hate killing, people who hate wolves and foxes, not having any , Konoha, most fan girls, hippies, vegetarians, the civilian council, pessimists, gays and the Uchihas, My dreams None of your concern, My hobbies? Hmm I'll tell you some of them,

I like killing people with either my bare hands, my teeth, my sword which if your lucky I might show you sometime, and my guns,

I like blowing stuff up, drinking, and fucking" the Genin all blushed and turned their heads away from him Anko and the other hand was trying to be discreet while checking him out, Ryuu smiled then winked at Anko, who quickly blushed and turned around.

Naruto sighed and said " Alright you shit stains meet at training ground 44 at 5 A.M for the real Genin test, also if your late you fail and I will kill you myself!."

and with that Naruto vanished just like he did at the main gates minus the evil laughter.

Anko sighed and thought 'well this is gonna be fun now I gotta talk to the Hokage'

and with that she vanished in a poof of smoke.

**(Time Skip next day)**

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji were standing outside of the infamous "forest of death" half asleep, waiting for their sensei's, they did not have to wait long.

Anko appeared in a poof of smoke, after about a half hour of her team being their, they sat and waited for another five minutes waiting for their other sensei.

And in that five minutes they heard the sound of fighting not far away from the gate and the roar of a huge cat. Anko stood up and was about to run to the place the sound was coming from only to stop turn around and yell" heads up!"

needless to say the Genin quickly moved,

about a second after they moved a huge tiger came flying out of the forest smashing into the gates and through them, they looked at the body and were shocked at what they saw.

The tiger at a length of about 20 feet, weighting about 500 pounds, had what looked to be punch and claw marks all over it. It was completely destroyed.

All of its bones were broken it had a large gash running down its side, its organs were all ruptured.

Anko looked at the tigers body in wounder, trying to think of anything it the forest that could do something likes this to the Apex predator of the forest.

The three Genin were off to the side loosing all of their breakfast, dinner and their meals from about a week ago.

That's when they felt IT, the blood lust, the killing intent, it reeked of evil. Power, and Death, the chakra was ominous it felt like it was crushing them, Anko paled the only thing that came even close to this level of power and evil, was the Kyuubi, but she knew from what Naruto to them was that the Kyuubi was not sealed in him any longer.

While Anko was thinking about what possessed the chakra and the killing intent, the three Genin were passed out from the pressure and she was fairing little better.

Out of the forest walked a shirt less, bloody, insanely grinning Naruto, his sunglasses were nowhere to be seen showing off his Black and amber eyes and slitted pupils, he stalked over to Anko and upon seeing her reaching for a kunai and wanting to use it on her self,

he quickly replied his Chakra suppressing seal, the only one he released, **(A/N; Hes got about 10 of them one for each tail.) ** seeing Anko relax a bit he reached over and put his hand on her left cheek while saying "its alright Anko, I'm sorry for scaring you" he then points to the passed out genin with his free hand and says"Them not so much. "

That brought a smile to the snake mistress's face and making her realize the fact that she was nuzzling the hand holding her cheek, she quickly smacked the hand away and turned around blushing up a storm, while thinking how she could have done that and

what was that feeling she got from that simple gesture? .

Anko and Ryuu (**A/N; Going to call him Ryuu from now on) ** sat waiting for their Team to wake up, after about an hour, Anko was seething, so she stood up walked over to the Genin and proceeded to use her snake summons to wake them up,

Sakura was having best dream ever (**for her anyway) ** she was in a kitchen cooking dinner waiting for the love of her life to come home,**(Care to guess who?) ** and after a minute he did and said "Sakura your forehead is so sexy, it makes me want to kiss it" she blushed and replied in a stutter "r-re-really Sasuke-kun?' "yes Sakura really" he proceeded to lifter up on the counter getting ready to fuck her,

"ooh Sasuke-kun when did you get scales?"

'wait? When did Sasuke-kun get scale? Wait SCALES!!?'

as she came to the conclusion Sasuke was about to kiss her she opened her eyes only to blink,

because right in front of her face was a large, purple snake with its tail in between her legs rubbing it against her panties.

Needless to say Ryuu lost his hearing for awhile, Shikamaru woke up screaming " **POCKY!" ** and fat boy Choji woke up saying, "Get out of me way their after me lucky charms!!"

Anko was rolling on the ground holding her sides, crying , from laughing to hard.

Ryuu sweat dropped because A) He could not hear B)Because of Anko's sense of humor, and C) the thought of being the only insane person on the team was quickly dashed.

After the yelling ended and his hearing returned he stood up still bloody, and shirtless and bellowed " alright you worthless fucks!, you pinky front and center!" Sakura growled at being called pinky but none the less complied.

Ryuu stared are her for a minute, then he said just like a military drill Sargent, " listen up you worthless maggot your weak, you have no stamina, nothing on your worthless excuse for a mind except Sasuke fucking Uchiha, now let me tell you something,

The Uchiha are worthless, they are not the best, they rip off their comrades, they are nothing but lazy, spineless cowards!! do you understand me you worthless pink WHORE!!?" Sakura in all of her fangirl-ness, forgot some every important facts,

Ryuu is a Jounin, 2) she felt 1/10th of his real power and passed, 3) he Killed a monster fucking tiger with his BARE HANDS!!, and lastly he was pissed off.

But despite all of these obvious facts she still tried to attack him

Keyword tried

Just as her tiny fist was about to hit his jaw he grabbed it, twisting her arm around her back he tripped her making her land face first onto the ground, he leaned down and whispered harshly into her hear,

"listen to me you bitch you DO NOT want to FUCK WITH ME!!, I can and will kill you if you don't learn to get over this obsession you have with the fucking bastard, I will kill you if you threaten any one on this team, I will Kill you if you insult Anko or myself, I will Kill you if you conspire with the Uchiha for anything! I will not have you undermine this team or what we stand for. IS THAT CLEAR!?"

Seeing Sakura nod, and hearing the sound of sobs, he lifted up her arm quick and hard braking it.

Ignoring her wails, he get up off of her back and turned around to face the rest of his team, Shikamaru was tense, Choji had his mouth open, wide eyed and he dropped his bag of chips on the ground.

Coming to Anko he stopped and looked her in the eye trying to see if she was pleased with his course of Action, She nodded slightly and smiled seductively then she looked over at the other 2 Genin and said "Alright Maggots, seeing as our final teammate has suffered an injury training will be postponed , you tubby carry her to the hospital.

Meet back here tomorrow at noon, regardless of any injuries." at that point she was glaring at the blubbering form of Sakura.

The other two nodded with Choji growling but complying none the less.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry for the long ass wait I wanted to make the chapter longer but failed so it ends there. **

**On to good news, next chapter is Wave arc, which means Ryuu gets to meet Zabuza and Haku, look at my profile for a poll about Zabuza and Haku please vote . **

**Also in the next chapter I intro deuce his sword if you could call it that and show how fucked in the head Ryuu is from his time in hell.**

**Till next Time**

**Reaper Lance2 out**


End file.
